Julia
Julia Witherwood, or the full name, Julia Cortonith Witherwood is a human that became a demon after being cursed at certain location. Formerly an FC named Aya, Ririko heavily modified her due to boredom. She now has many concepts. Julia has her alias, Aya Cortonith. 'Her alias form is dedicated and actually controlled by one of the main demons inside her, actual mom, Aya Witherwood. Julia's voice is very convincing, said D-Walker, and Julia sounds gothic, said CarloandDoanfan, at ''Sounds/Voices topic. But on her alias form the voice getting demonic. Main Details Her first appearance is at Papa's Pizzeria. She is 30, that her birthday is the day where Freezeria HD is released (October 31: Malaysian Time of 12:41AM) 31, 1983. Favorites Her favorite juice is either Tomato Juice or Strawberry Juice. But her favorite drink is way too obvious. Her favorite food is ... just anything red and purple. Her favorite season is Halloween. Orders Papa's Pizzeria Her order in Papa's Pizzeria is 12 pepperoni everywhere and 12 onions everywhere. It will be baked in 7/8, and will cut into 6 pieces. Papa's Burgeria Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then ketchup, then tomato, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Burgeria HD (Ipad) Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then bacon, then mushrooms, then ketchup, then tomato, then bacon again, then mushrooms again, then a well-done patty again, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Taco Mia! Her order in Papa's Taco Mia is, firstly, the Pita Bread, then the Steak, then hot sauce, then 2 layers of jalapeno and then 2 layers of tomatoes. Papa's Freezeria Due to sunny weather, Julia never attended Papa's Freezeria. Papa's Pancakeria Same as Freezeria. Papa's Wingeria Her order in Papa's Wingeria is 12 red atomic strip wings and 12 onion strip wings everywhere, with 2 Mango Chili Dips and 2 Kung Pao Dips. Papa's Hot Doggeria Her order in Papa's Hotdoggeria is, firstly, the Pretzel Bun, then the Cheddarwurst, then Ballpark Mustard, 3 layers of bacon and 2 layers of hot sauce. Papa's Cupcakeria Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria is ... *In Halloween, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner A) ... **One frosted with a color that was same as Julia's accent color, then 3 layers of Licorice Drizzle, then choco bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). **And one frosted with Black Frosting, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then Licorice Drizzle, then Lollipop Bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). *In Valentines, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner Any) ... **Both frosted with Red, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then 2 layers of choco bits, then the large toppings (NBC, NBC, "Be Mine", NBC, NBC). *In Normal Days, she ordered any order like Jojo, but prefers one cupcake and pays half. She won't appear at Summer Luau due to sunny weather. History (Creation) Ririko is currently constructing Julia's new outfit. Ririko think for the name for her new FC, just planning, and she got it from one of the contestants of Mr and Ms. SPVA poster at the out of Adriel's campus then someone took the name; Ririko got ragequitted; then that person gives me a chance to use the name; but first be banned. Then she made "Julia Witherwood" as a new fictional character of hers, then she got crazy that she took that place. Ririko is currently planning about Julia's outfit, and just drew it at FC and User Art topic. But: A mod named D-Walker judged my really first Julia, but what she said? Not bad. Ririko made it as unofficial art of Julia Witherwood. But she made it better without using a pencil in real life to scan as much as she can-- just she drew it on a paint and she don't have a photoshop at that time. This time that her fictional character became popular at Flipline Forums and maybe will be the new customer of Papa Louie Series. Although, she got a big fails over her work, and got too lazy to make it again since Adriel's sister deleted the Photoshop when Adriel got a Photoshop. The fail at her first original art is that she forgot Julia Witherwood's bangs and the second one is that she forgot the necklace. Looks like she worked hard for it. Although, she might work hard for next time so that it would be more popular again. The major mistake is the boobs. It makes the forumers saying mostly "awkward" in their comments, and Ririko depressed majorly. Ririko made another update again, although Ririko don't know if Julia became famous again. Attitude Former Julia Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius/hard-working, that's what she took from her parents. Present Julia She is a possible Closer due to demonic appearance and very picky. She likes Tomato Juice or Strawberry Juice. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. If she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people around her. She is mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies even she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons at her certain birthday. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. She was actually a dandere to the owner (Ririko), even Julien fallen at her sight, but Julia don't mind. History (Looks) Julia Witherwood Aya Cortonith Gallery Normal Gallery Juliatalking.gif|Tribute made by Papl. Scan3.jpg|Hidden Concept of Julia. Julia.jpg|Tried to put Julia in the tourney, but epically failed. Other Gallery julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, after the worst breakdown. julia_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under fourth attempt. julianeutral_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, under fourth attempt, and just in case of demons don't allow. julia_fourthconcept_main.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_fourthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. Julia2.jpg|Julia Witherwood (Eight Concept). Julia2Revision.jpg|Revision of Julia (8th Concept). Julia_twelvethconcept.png|Julia Witherwood (12th Concept). Excuse for being slightly inappropriate. Trivia #Her birthday is on the day of Halloween, and it is exactly the same as Alice. #Ririko made a mistake at Julia's middle name, so she changed her middle name into '''Cortonith. #Julia was based off from Ririko's past FC, "Aya". #She is one of the most popular FCs (of all of Ririko's FCs). #One of the seven demons inside her is actually her mother, Aya. Other 3 kinds were succubi, then other 3 kinds were actually skilled demons. Julia's Past On she was a kid, Her real parents were killed by one of the five most wanted terrorists named Krokodillo Tolentino at October 30, 1989. Later on, she moved to one of mother's friend's house to be Liana's orphan. So then, Emilia worried about Julia being abused by her parents in 10 years, then Julia worked hard to be a very good student, and now enrolled at Mint Barvard University as Computer Programmer and Cards. At October 30, 1999, Julia left the house for her own journey. Now Liana and Leonardo worried about Julia, cried. They started posting "MISSING: JULIA CORTONITH" everywhere, and they never found Julia since they've posting it. Julia, encountered a dream during her journey, that her mother is actually alive, so Julia continued her journey to her mom's castle. Nonetheless, she was attacked by bandits. She was thrown away to the graveyard (not buried), and woke up heavily injured. Julia saw her mother's castle, and hurriedly enter the castle. After reaching the final floor, Julia got cursed at exact midnight of October 31, 1999, same time that Julio got cursed. She realized that one of the demons that possessed her is actually Aya Witherwood, and she is the new owner of the castle. Category:Girls Category:Customers created by Ririko Category:Adopted People Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Taco Mia! Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Ppl with new looks